And The Reason Is You
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil. Has Phil found his reason for changing? And could it be Sam? Please review!


**...And The Reason Is You**

This took longer for me to put up than I expected, was ill yesterday! Hope you like it and please review! Song is 'The Reason' by Hoobastank! Luv, Vikki x

_

* * *

_

I'm not a perfect person

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

Samantha Nixon pulled her long winter off the hook by the entrance to Sun Hill CID. There weren't many people left working there. The lights were turned off at the empty workstations and the computers gave out a dim glow from where they were on stand by mode.

"Anyone fancy going for a drink?" She asked, putting her coat on and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

She looked around at the few faces left in CID, several people shook their heads whilst smiling politely at her. Sam's gaze finally rested on Phil Hunter who had his head down concentrating on something. Usually he would be the first person out rather than one of the last people to leave.

"Phil?"

He looked up, making eye contacting with Sam but the twinkle was gone from his dark brown eyes.

"You can't be that desperate Sam."

Sam broke eye contact, she couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you._

Sam left CID and decided that she would head to the Pub on her own anyway. Maybe some of the relief would be there. Back at the station Phil wished that he had agreed to take Sam up on her offer, after all she had asked him personally. Cursing himself, Phil logged off the computer and pulled on his jacket. Making his mind up he drove back to his flat first, he needed to make an effort.

Samantha slipped into the crowded pub and headed for the bar. After ordering a large white wine spritzer, Sam searched for a familiar face among the other customers. When she saw no one she headed for the only available table. Sam sipper her drink and looked around, feeling very alone.

_I'm sorry that I hurt_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears._

Phil couldn't get ready quick enough and nearly broke his neck getting out of the shower. Telling himself to relax and calm down Phil dressed and went to find his mobile phone. He went and sat in the car and decided whether or not to text Sam first or to just turn up and surprise her. In the end he decided it was probably better to send her a text first.

"Hey, thanx 4 the invite. Can i take u up on that offer? C u at the Canley Arms 7. Phil x"

The reply was almost instant.

"Hiya, that'll be gr8. Feelin a bit of a loner here! C ya soon. S x."

Phil cursed loudly as he sat in traffic lights for ten minutes, he hoped he wouldn't be too late. He didn't want to let Sam down, not when things were going so well between them. Phil knew they could only ever be friends and right now all he needed was a friend like Sam, especially after the breakdown of his marriage. Once he finally arrived at the Pub he spotted Sam staightaway and smiled as he walked over.

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you._

"Hey!" Sam smiled gratefully as Phil sat down opposite her.

Phil smiled back. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He apologised.

"That's okay. I'm just glad you came." Sam confessed.

"Couldn't leave you hear all by yourself could I?"

"True, you never know what kind of people you might meet!" She laughed.

Phil laughed too and excused himself to go to the bar.

When he came back, he took the seat opposite Sam. She looked like she was about to speak but thought better of it so they sat in silence for a few moments. Sam nervously played with the stem of her wine glass and Phil absent mindedly drummed his fingers on the tabletop and then stopped abruptly.

"I was just thinking." Sam said, gently at first then getting louder. "About how much you've changed since I've known you."

"Bad influence." Phil joked lightly as he took a sip of his beer.

"No I mean seriously." She said after smiling at Phil's joke. "You were so different when I first met you."

Phil cringed. "I hope you think I've changed for the better."

"Of course!" Sam laughed, taking a sip from her drink. "I never thought nearly four years ago that I would be actually volunteering to spend my free time with you let alone actually enjoy it!"

"Thanks Sam, I think..." Phil grinned, he was glad that he and Sam got on now. Although he wanted more from her than friendship he was more than happy to be counted as one of her friends.

"I really enjoy spending time with you and I never thought I'd say that." Sam said, flushing slightly now.

"I enjoy spending time with you too." He smiled. "Another round?"

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

Phil came back to the table with their drinks and sat back down opposite Sam.  
"Do you fancy going to get something to eat?" She asked. Phil nodded and they finished their drinks before heading off to the Chinese restaurant further down the high street.  
They sat a table in the corner, candles were lit on the table in front of them giving a soft glow. They ordered their food and sat eating whilst talking and laughing together. Towards the end of the meal Sam turned the conversation back around again.  
"You know we were talking about how much you'd changed? Well, how much we've both changed I guess." Sam said.  
Phil nodded.  
"Can I ask why you've changed so much?"  
"What do you mean?" Phil asked, putting his drink back down.  
"I mean, is there a reason why you've changed?"  
Phil nodded slowly, not sure how to phrase his next sentence.  
"Yes." He said. "Sam...the reason is you."  
For a moment she didn't know what to say but then she smiled.  
"Come on, let's go for a walk."  
Hand in hand they left the restaurant, neither of them sure where exactly they were going but as long as they were together, it didn't matter.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_


End file.
